Goodbye to you
by Kaji Firestar
Summary: Jessy verläßt ihre Heimat Miami in Richtung New York und läßt ihre große Liebe zurück: Horatio...Keiner der Seriencharakter gehört mir, bis auf die OC's!


Goodbye to you

Ein neuer Morgen kündigte sich an über den Dächern von Miami.

Jessy stand am Terassenfenster und sah der Sonne beim aufgehen zu. Obwohl es versprach ein warmer Sommertag zu werden, war ihr kalt. Seit ungefähr einer Stunde war sie bereits angezogen und ihre Koffer standen gepackt hinter ihr im Wohnzimmer. Ein Zittern durchfuhr ihren Körper und Tränen begannen über ihre Wangen zu laufen.

Dies war ihr letzter Sonnenaufgang in Miami, sie würde ihre besten Freunde zurücklassen und was am schlimmsten war, den Mann, den sie über alles liebte.

Starke Arme umschlossen sie sanft und sie schloss die Augen und schmiegte sich an den Körper hinter ihr.

„Jessy, keine Angst alles wird gut werden."

Jessy drehte sich in seiner Umarmung und beide sahen sich an. Sanfte Finger wischten ihre Tränen fort.

„Vertrau mir."

Sie küssten sich lang und leidenschaftlich. Jessy wünschte der Kuss würde niemals enden, doch das tat er.

„Ich will nicht gehen, dich verlassen Horatio," schluchzte sie. Wieder begann sie zu zittern. Horatio strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar. Ein Kuss auf ihren Haaransatz.

„Es ist doch nicht für immer." Sein Lächeln war warm und beruhigend. Mehr als alles andre wollte sie ihm glauben, doch ihr Herz tat so sehr weh, das sie kaum atmen konnte.

Ein Blick in Horatios strahlend blaue Augen und die Welt um Jessy herum war nicht mehr wichtig.

Horatio löste die Umarmung und Jessy ergriff seine Hand bevor er sich den Koffern zuwenden kann.

„Bitte Horatio, lass mich bei dir bleiben. Bei dir fühle ich mich sicher. Ich weiß, das du mich beschützt."

Horatio sah sie an und seine Augen bat sie ihm zu vertrauen.

„Jessy," sanft strich er ihr mit der freien Hand über die Wange. „wir haben doch darüber geredet." Beide liessen sich auf der Couch nieder. „ Es ist besser wenn Thomas nicht weiß wo du bist, ich weiß das du in Sicherheit bist und mir keine Sorgen machen muss, das dir was passiert, während ich hinter Thomas her bin."

Jessy nickte. „Ich versteh das schon, aber warum den ausgerechnet New York? Das ist so furchtbar weit weg von Miami... von dir."

Horatio sah kurz auf seine Uhr. Die Zeit ihrer Trennung kam unaufhaltsam näher.

„Dort bist du nicht bei völlig Fremden. Dein Onkel passt auf dich auf. Und Thomas wird dich dort nicht vermuten. Er denkt er hätte bereits deine gesammte Familie ausgelöscht."

Jessy nickte erneut. Horatio legte seine Hand auf ihre.

„Hast du mit Greg geredet?"

Das erste mal an diesem Morgen brachte Jessy sowas wie ein lächeln zustande.

„Ja, ich habe ihm gesagt, das, solange Thomas noch frei rumläuft, wir uns nicht mehr sehen können. Und das bis dahin auch niemand erfahren darf, das wir Geschwister sind. Auch zu seinem Schutz."

Dann is es ja gut," erwiderte Horatio.

„Ich hab mich auch schon von allen andern verabschiedet." Sie kicherte. „Ryan wollte mich gar nicht gehen lassen. Wen soll er auch sonst ärgern, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin."

„Da könntest du Recht haben," schmunzelte Horatio. Jessy lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter und er legte einen Arm um sie.

„Von Speed hab ich mich auch verabschiedet," flüsterte sie mit einer Spur von Trauer.

Beide schwiegen eine Weile im Gedenken an ihren toten Freund.

Schließlich stand Horatio widerwillig von der Couch auf und sah Jessy an.

„Wir müssen jetzt los."

Horatio nahm einen Koffer, Jessy den andern.

„Wenn ich könnte würde ich bleiben," dachte sie bei sich. Tief in ihrem Inneren breitete sich das furchtbare Gefühl aus, das sie sich niewieder sehen würden.

Als beide am Flughafen aus dem Hummer stiegen, kamen Jessy fast wieder die Tränen. Sie wollte nicht hier weg. Sie wollte nicht, das Thomas ihr Leben noch weiter zerstörte. Sie wollte sich nicht von Horatio trennen. Und sie wollte schon gar nicht nach New York, wo sie außer ihrem Onkel Robert niemanden kannte. Aber trauriger Weise blieb ihr keine andre Wahl.

Nachdem sie die Koffer aufgegeben hatten, kam nun der Zeitpunkt zum Abschied nehmen.

Jessy konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Horatio nahm seine Freundin ein letzte Mal fest in die Arme. Ein letztes Mal küssten sie sich voller Leidenschaft und Abschiedsschmerz.

„Ich werde Thomas finden und verhaften. Und dann kommst du zu mir zurück. Ganz schnell." murmelte Horatio und küsste ihre Tränen fort.

„Ja, das werd ich, so schnell wie der Wind," versprach Jessy und drückte ihn noch ein letztes Mal, während ihr Flug aufgerufen wurde.

Nur wiederwillig ließ Horatio sie gehen. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in seiner Magengegend breit, als er ihr nachsah. Langsam setzte er seine Sonnenbrille auf und wandt' sich zum gehen, nachdem Jessy verschwunden war.

„Ich weiß, das du zurück kommst, „ murmelte er entschlossen.

Im Flieger starrte Jessy aus dem Fenster auf die vorbeiziehenden Wolken und die Tränen wollten einfach nicht versiegen.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to _

**ENDE**


End file.
